David Corwin
David Corwin was an Earthforce officer who spent years working as a Tech in Babylon 5's C'n'C before eventually became B5's Executive Officer under Captain Elizabeth Lochley while also working as the liaison between the Earth Alliance and the ISA personnel on the station.No CompromisesJMS post on CIS - 10/7/1997 4:33:00 AMSigns and PortentsThe Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Personality David Corwin was essentially a quiet shy person who hated being the centre of attention, a state Dr. Franklin would characterise as "a classic example of being caught between fight and flight." History A career military officer, Corwin spent several years working his way up the junior ranks while working as a Tech in B5's C'n'C until he was finally promoted to full Lieutenant on Monday March 11th, 2260, effective at 0630hrs. To celebrate he invited a number of friends and co-workers out for drink at Earhart's the night before. His promotion lead Captain Sheridan to consider him a possible hindrance or ally for the then still secret Army of Light. Commander Ivanova volunteered to find out where he stands and invites David to a private meeting in her quarters. Shocked, Corwin unsure if the invitation is a date and not wanting to offend Ivanova, turns up (very expensive) synthetic roses in hand. Quickly realising he'd gotten the wrong end of the stick, David claims to have found them lying outside her quarters. The two chat for some time over some of her real coffee until Susan broaches the subject of rule bending loyalty to Earth. Asking him if he'd report anyone he saw disobeying orders, Corwin says that he would and that it's not up to him to decide which orders to follow and which to ignore and that he must respect the chain of command. Ivanova later informs Sheridan that Corwin isn't with them and clearly shares her disappointment.Exogenesis However, a few months later their worrying is shown to be for naught when Corwin supports Babylon 5's break with the Alliance, in the wake of EA President Clark's bombing of civilian targets on Mars. Corwin remains at his station in C'n'C following Sheridan's declaration while at least one of his colleagues walks out and operates tracking and weapons during the Battle for B5 Independence.Severed Dreams Throughout the Shadow War and Earth Alliance Civil War Corwin's responsibilities increase until he serves as the station's de-facto second officer, replacing Major Atumbe.No Surrender, No Retreat In 2262, with the retirement of Sheridan and Ivanova's promotion to Captain of the EAS Titans, Corwin serves as the Executive Officer to Captain Elizabeth Lochley and the liaison between Earth Alliance and Interstellar Alliance personnel on-board the station.No Compromises Notes * Although a recurring character since Season 1's "Signs and Portents", Corwin would not get a name until Season 2's "And Now for a Word", and did not have his name spoken aloud until Season 3's "A Day in the Strife". He was usually referred to as "Tech 1" or "Tech 2" for each of his appearances in the first two seasons. * Corwin was named for Writer and professor Norman Corwin, a great inspiration to many subsequent writers including Rod Serling, Ray Bradbury and J. Michael Straczynski.JMS post on AOL - 2/16/1996 9:26:00 PMJMS post on GENIE - 9/1/1994 9:41:00 PMJMS post on AOL - 2/18/1996 11:17:00 AMJMS post on GENIE - 6/15/1994 8:04:00 PM Appearances References Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Category:Stubs